


Melting in Your Haze

by Cisystematic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, learning how to date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cisystematic/pseuds/Cisystematic
Summary: A story about two boys trying to understand how dating works.





	Melting in Your Haze

Anyone who knows Bokuto knows that he’s loud. They’ll say so. He’s never offended—he knows he’s loud. People know when he’s in the room from his signature call “HEY HEY HEEEEEY”. He’s similar to a rooster waking up the sun in the morning and an owl hooting toward the moon at night.

But outside of the school gym, people wouldn’t have guessed Bokuto is standing there. His eyes are wide, his thick eyebrows are raised, and even his hair feels like its sticking up more than usual. For once in his life, he’s completely speechless.

“I like you, Bokuto-san…” is the quiet phrase he hears from the equally as quiet Akaashi Keiji.

Anyone who knows Akaashi knows that he can easily slip in and out of a room without anyone noticing. He is always cool, calm, and collected even in the most stressful situations. There was one time Akaashi was running late to practice and despite the sweat across his brow, he looked as though he left a spring picnic.

But in front of Bokuto, Akaashi is a nervous wreck. His eyes dart everywhere except Bokuto. He fiddles with his fingers and bites his lip. His face is getting redder by the second.  

Bokuto keeps staring.

He’s stared at Akaashi before. Several times if wants to be honest.

The only other person who knows about how many times he’s stared is his best bro Kuroo.

“But I thought you liked his hair the best or whatever,” Kuroo replied yesterday on the phone.

Bokuto pouted. “This week it’s his eyes.”

“You know what I really like?” Kuroo said. “That you’ve been ogling him for a year and you don’t have the dick to ask him out.”

Bokuto gasped loudly. “I DO HAVE THE DICK.”

“BRO YOU DO NOT!” Kuroo laughed. “Anyway I have to cut this short—I want to call Daichi before Kenma comes over cause he makes these weird protective cat hisses to creep him out.” 

Bokuto’s eyebrow twitches only slightly. He didn’t have the dick to ask. Fuck Kuroo and how well he knows him and how great of a bro he is but mostly fuck him for being right.  

Akaashi’s heart is beating faster than it did during practice. For some reason he always acts before he thinks. This could’ve been a regular day, but he chose to ask out his closest friend and volleyball partner. But he just…he likes being around Bokuto so much. He had to say it.

It's then he realizes that Bokuto has yet to say anything. Akaashi quickly looks up at him and his heart sinks. Bokuto looks as though he’s completely bothered by this whole situation. Akaashi looks away again. He needs to fix this quickly.

“I-I’m sorry Bokuto-san,” he stutters, gripping his gym bag tightly. “Please forget I said anything—”

“I’VE LIKED YOU SINCE LAST YEAR WHEN I ACCIDENTALLY BUMPED INTO YOU DURING THE OPENING CEREMONY!” Bokuto shouts. His cheeks redden as he proclaims this; several squirrels and birds scatter from the screams.

Akaashi’s eyes widen.

“You’re not…joking are you?” he asks quietly.

Bokuto shakes his head feverishly.

“I’D NEVER JOKE TO YOU! I MEAN UNLESS I WANTED TO MAKE YOU LAUGH AND I LIKE MAKING YOU LAUGH BECAUSE IT SOUNDS NICE BUT THIS ISN’T A JOKE AND I CAN’T STOP SCREAMING BECAUSE I AM SO ANXIOUS RIGHT NOW!”

Akaashi takes in all that’s being yelled at him. Before he realizes it, a small tear rolls down his face. Bokuto gasps and immediately tries to find a handkerchief in his gym bag, but accidentally pours out his uniform and several graded papers from his teacher that were stuffed in prior. Bokuto loudly apologizes as he tries to stop making a mess, but with all of his fretting he accidentally drops more items out of his bag—deodorant, his thigh high knee pads, and hey those cool socks he thought he lost were in here this whole time.

Akaashi slowly kneels down to the ground, covering his face. “…I was so scared…you’re so cool,” he mumbles, behind his hands. Bokuto looks up from the mess that erupted from his bag; he chooses not to question what is cool about him at this moment. Akaashi uncovers his face to show a radiant smile. “I’m so happy, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto’s heart practically jumps out of his chest. “ME TOO!” Just as he says that, Akaashi lunges forward and hugs him. They fall down ontop of Bokuto’s mess.

Akaashi’s laugh is muffled against Bokuto’s chest. “Bokuto-san, I like you!” He repeats.

Bokuto grins. “I like you too, Akaashi!!”

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! It's me Cis! For those who know who I am, don't worry! I haven't forgotten about my other stories! I just wanted to write something very cute! I also wanted to write this for Calcy who has asked me several times to write Bokuaka and it's finally here! I hope everyone enjoys this! It'll be a fun little ride!


End file.
